paranormalinvestigationroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Mordecai Jacobs
Mordecai Jacobs Witch/Occultist (This Character Belongs to Nhlott) History Mordecai Jacobs, birthname Alestar Warren, was born and raised by a powerful witch named Alyssa Warren in Salem, Massachusetts in 1686. Alaster never knew his father, a mortal man that another witch in his mother's coven killed after Alaster's birth. Despite this, Alastar was happy growing up, though it often made him sad to see the way people in the town would look at him. Though he'd never done anything to suggest ill will towards the townspeople. Alaster often felt threatened by them. This feeling culminated in 1695, when Alaster, being only 9, was forced to watch in horror ashis mother was burned at the stake. Tears strea,ing down his face, and his fists shaking with rage, Alaster's entire body began to glow. Just as the people began to notice, Alyssa screamed on the stake and exploded into flames. Now orphaned,Alaster was taken in by the pastor of the town's church, Pastor Luther Jacobs. Jacobs and his wife were unable to concieve and treated Alaster as though he were there own son. Not being satisfied with the boy's name, Pastoe Jacobs renamed him Mordecai Jacobs, much to Alaster's chagrin. Despite the Jacobs being so kind to him, Alaster was still bitter and angry about his mother's death, and as such he hated his new "family." He lived with the Jacobs for three years, running away at every chance he got, but was always retuned to the pastor, who would only look at him sadly and say "Welcome back." In his last year with the Jacobs, when Alaster would run away, he would often be found in the woods unconcious with blood coming from his nose and ears, unable to recall even leaving the house. One night, Alaster awoke and looked out his window to see a tall man with no distinct facial features staring at him. He was immediately paralyzed with fear and began to have a violent coughing fit. Suddenly, outside there was a bright flash of light, and the man turned and walked away. Alaster was still scared, but leapt out of bed when he heard the screams coming from the other room. He ran into the room to see a tall blonde woman in a cloak standing in the doorway. Mrs. Jacobs stepped towards her, and the woman flicked her wrist at her. A huge gash appeared on Mrs. Jacobs' neck, as though an invisible sword had sliced her throat. Pastor Jacobs ran up to her, and she gestured towards him, and he began to float on the spot. "What doo you want?" was all he could choke out. |- | Other |- | |} She grinned as she spoke "I want my nephew....Now where is the boy?" "Why are you doing this? I've done you no wrong!" She grimaced at the man "You....you watched, applauded, and read from your little book while they burned mysister alive. You're just as responsible..." She snapped her fingers and the pastor exploded into flames. Alaster stumbled out of his hiding place, and the woman turnd and smiled at him. "don't be afraid, my boy. I'm your auntie, Melinda Warren, and I'm going to take you somewhere safe. And if I have something to say about it, you will NEVER burn at the stake." She then took the boy in, bringing him to the home of her father, Alazan, an especially powerful Visionary, the Arcanium, where he kept all of his magical artifacts. and explained to him that he was a witch and began to train him in the use of his powers. Alaster would often ask who was the tall man who had accompanied her the night she came and got him for years, and she would always answer, saying she had no idea what he was talking about. For six years, he trained, growing more powerful, writing his own spells, and gathering information about the tall man that had begun to haunt his dreams. Melinda thought the now young man to be crazy, with his talk of tall men with no faces chasing him in his dreams, although Alazan simply listened to his stories when he told them and simply offered sage-like advice. Alaster eventually left the Arcanium, feeling the need to explore the world on his own, or so he told his aunt and grandfather. In actuality, he was off to Germany, where he would seek out the creature that had been haunting him. Der Großmann was the name it had been taking .When he left the Arcanium, Alazan gave him a ring for protection. Alaster had no idea that the ring would save his life. As he was investiagting in the forests of Germany, he heard a shuffle in the trees. He turned and only saw several black tendrils reaching at him before being crushed and ripped apart. It would be a year before he would ressurect in Berlin, the process being assisted by a Deva there. As soon as he healed up, he went back to America to see his grandfather, to ask about the ring he was given, only to find that Alazan and Melinda had both been torn apart as well. As such, he looked about the Arcanium and found a crystal ball and a vat of amber near Alazan's body. He took his grandfather's eye and used it to creat an Eye. then left the place behind for 5 years as he wandered the country. Along his travels he met many magical beings, , including a powerful Mystic who soulbound the artifacts he had in his possession. Upon the ring being soul-bound to him, Alaster stopped aging. Knowing that his life would be extended, and that it would be nearly impossible to kill him forever, Alaster began the hunt for Der Großmann again, as the creature had been soptted acrossthe colonies of America, durng which he was killed an additional four times before decinding to leave it be. At this point, the young witch traveled the world for hundreds of years until while in England, he met and fell in love with a young witch he met, Evlyn Simmons, in 1903. Not long after meeting, they were maried, and Alaster found a means of recreating his ring in an imperfect copy he called the ring of 300 souls, gving it to his wife as a wedding ring. They lived together in Britian until 1970 when there was a report of witches being burned at the stake in America. Enraged, Alaster and Evyln moved to Los Angeles and both fought the govenrment agents intent on burning the witched. Interestingly enough the two found the agents to be adequate adversaries in combat and asked them where they had recieved their training. The meeting witht the government officials would be the first of 5 meetings that would lead to the founding of the Paranormal Investigation Beauru, with Alaster, now legally registered as Mordecai Jacobs, as it's director and first Agent in 1973, Where he still serves today. Possessions Possessions Eye of Alazan: Eye created from the eye of his grandfather, Alazan, an especially powerful Visionary. Capable of acting as a video camera with limitless memory. It can show you any moment of his life from the moment he accquired it. It is Soul-bound to him. Ring of 1,000 Souls: Magic ring Mordecai found in his grandfather Alazan's Arcanium. It grants him the power of resurrection and immortality. It will allow him to ressurect from death up to 1,000 times, as well as slow his aging to a halt and extend his lfie by hundreds of years. As of Present he has only died 5 times. It is Soul-bound to him. Reaper: A Silver sword with a blade edged with diamond with holy water, wolfsbane, and anit-mana ibued into the blade. Abilities Abilities *Special ability of Telekinesis. He is a master of using it in and out of combat *Can cast spells *Can brew potions *Has an innate ability to track and find the paranormal Relationships Relationships ---- Shoulder tattoo angel.jpg|Tribal Tattoos Images.jpg|Runes upper back tattoos for men tribal 2.jpg|Back Tattoos Category:Male Category:Witches Category:Occultists Category:Characters